


Groupchats in 2013, huh?

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Second gen captains, chat fic, groupchat fic, most of the ships tagged are for endgame purposes...sorry! not anything too shippy as of ch1, text fic, umm also no memes bc i get annoyed by them in gc fics like a lot...mostly just gc shenanigans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:55:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: [ 22:05 ] haribo-official:oh wait i do know you[ 22:06 ] haribo-official:youre the one with the fucked up bangs that look like you cut them yourself in the middle of a breakdown, right?[ 22:06 ] yahabah:sometimes i truly love you futakuchi[ 22:06 ] haribo-official:aw thanks! your hair still stinks tho:)[ 22:06 ] yahabah:i take that back[ 22:08 ] enno-shita:well this is going as well as i expected
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Ennoshita Chikara/Nametsu Mai, Futakuchi Kenji/Kamasaki Yasushi, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai, Kawanishi Taichi/Shirabu Kenjirou, Kozume Kenma/Yamamoto Taketora, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru, Misaki Hana/Terushima Yuuji, Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Miya Osamu/Suna Rintarou, also unrequited atsukita, and mentioned kuroyaku and kogagoshi!
Comments: 7
Kudos: 94





	Groupchats in 2013, huh?

**vbc captains**

[ 5 members | Created 04/05/2013 ]

_————_ **_Fri 5, 20:40_ ** _————_

_akaashi🦉 created vbc captains_

_akaashi🦉 added applepi, enno-shita, fortune-fukunaga and TORA!!!!_

**[ 20:40 ] akaashi🦉:** hello

 **[ 20:40 ] akaashi🦉:** bokuto-san told me that the previous captains had a group chat like this

 **[ 20:40 ] akaashi🦉:** and i thought it was a good idea to make one for us

 **[ 20:41 ] akaashi🦉:** to arrange practice matches and well just, talk i suppose

 **[ 20:46 ] enno-shita:** ah!!! this a rlly good idea akaashi!

 **[ 20:47 ] akaashi🦉:** i cant take the credit for it since it was a suggestion but, thank you

 **[ 20:50 ] TORA!!!!:** COOL!!!!!

 **[ 20:50 ] TORA!!!!:** BUT ALSO WE ARE ONLY 4 THATS SO SAD

 **[ 20:50 ] akaashi🦉:** i don't know any other captains unfortunately

 **[ 20:51 ] akaashi🦉:** if you do, don't hesitate to add them

 **[ 20:51 ] akaashi🦉:** getting to practice with other teams that dont participate in our summer camps might be a good idea

 **[ 21:02 ] TORA!!!!:** I DONT KNOW ANYONE SORRY

 **[ 21:03 ] TORA!!!!:** IM JUST USED TO THE TEAMS GC AND THERES WAY MORE OF US YKNOW?

 **[ 21:03 ] akaashi🦉:** it’s okay, you don't have to apologize tora

 **[ 21:10 ] enno-shita:** ah i have the contact info of a few other captains

 **[ 21:10 ] enno-shita:** i can add them if you want to!!!

 **[ 21:12 ] akaashi🦉:** that would be great, thank you

 **[ 21:14 ] enno-shita:** np!

 **[ 21:14 ] applepi:** i dnt think this is a good idea

_enno-shita added haribo-official, shibaru-inu, teru⚡shima and yahabah_

**[ 21:14 ] TORA!!!!:** OI WHY WOULDNT IT BE A GOOD IDEA KENMA

 **[ 21:14 ] TORA!!!!:** ITS ALWAYS BETTER WHEN THERES MORE PEOPLE

 **[ 21:14 ] TORA!!!!:** MEETING NEW PEOPLE WOULD BE GOOD! YOU CANT JUST HANG AROUND KARASUNOS FRY ALL YOUR LIFE

 **[ 21:15 ] applepi:** it rlly is not

 **[ 21:15 ] applepi:** and i can and i will thank you

 **[ 21:21 ] haribo-official:** LOL whys he yelling, is he dumb and doesnt know how to disable capslock

 **[ 21:21 ] akaashi🦉:** i'm pretty certain tora's screen is cracked where the caps lock button is so he has been stuck writing in capital letters for over a year

 **[ 21:25 ] TORA!!!!:** WHO ARE YOU CALLING DUMB HUH? DO YOU WANT TO FIGHT OR SOMETHING HARIBO? IS THAT SO?

 **[ 21:27 ] fortune-fukunaga:** yamamoto-kun i dont think theyre actually called haribo……..

 **[ 21:28 ] haribo-official:** so rude…do you treat everyone you just meet like that yamamoto-kun?

 **[ 21:30 ] TORA!!!!:** HAH? LISTEN HERE YOU WERE THE ONE WHO STARTED CALLING ME DUMB WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?

 **[ 21:30 ] haribo-official:** i dont know what youre talking about yamamoto-kun? i just got added to this chat full of strangers and im being attacked no more than five minutes in?

 **[ 21:31 ] enno-shita:** yamamoto, hes trying to rile you up

 **[ 21:31 ] enno-shita:** also hi futakuchi, i forgot to explain why i added you i had to go help my mom

 **[ 21:31 ] akaashi🦉:** this is a groupchat for captains created with the purpose of arranging practice matches, exchanging advice and talk in general

 **[ 21:33 ] enno-shita:** well you beat me to it akaashi

 **[ 21:33 ] teru⚡shima:** k i was abt to ask wtf this was but ig now i know

 **[ 21:33 ] teru⚡shima:** ???? how do u have my info tho

 **[ 21:33 ] teru⚡shima:** wait you know what dont answer that

 **[ 21:34 ] teru⚡shima:** YO hows it goin my dudes;)

 **[ 21:38 ] enno-shita:** …honestly you should probably be more concerned that someone has your contact info if you truly have no idea

 **[ 21:38 ] teru⚡shima:** whats the worst that could happen! this gc seems COOL so i trust yall its all good

 **[ 21:39 ] haribo-official:** a winky face lmao what are you, a straight white boy from some american movie?

 **[ 21:40 ] enno-shita:** futakuchi can you not insult every person who talks in the chat pls

 **[ 21:40 ] teru⚡shima:** wtf no

 **[ 21:40 ] teru⚡shima:** thats so mean i was just being FRIENDLY

 **[ 21:41 ] enno-shita:** dont mind him hes always like that

 **[ 21:41 ] teru⚡shima:** wait! i DO know you. i think.

 **[ 21:41 ] teru⚡shima:** karasunos number 6???? the one w the cute sleepy eyes ;) ??

 **[ 21:41 ] enno-shita:** eh... yeah i suppose thats me

 **[ 21:44 ] TORA!!!!:** NUMBER ONE. MORE RESPECT TO KARASUNOS CAPTAIN.

 **[ 21:45 ] enno-shita:** its ok tora dw

 **[ 21:45 ] haribo-official:** see? he talks like hes trying to take you out but instead he only looks embarrassing

 **[ 21:45 ] teru⚡shima:** wow i dont like you at all

 **[ 21:45 ] haribo-official:** ;)

 **[ 21:46 ] teru⚡shima:** YOU can do it but when i do im a boy from some american movie?

 **[ 21:46 ] haribo-official:** yep!

 **[ 21:46 ] applepi:** can i leave

 **[ 21:46 ] akaashi🦉:** id prefer if you didnt, kozume

 **[ 21:47 ] applepi:** tora n fukunaga are alrdy here

 **[ 21:47 ] applepi:** do you truly need the three of us

 **[ 21:47 ] applepi:** we can talk in dms or in whtever of the others gcs

 **[ 21:47 ] akaashi🦉:** yes but this is a captains groupchat, and you are one of nekomas captains

 **[ 21:48 ] applepi:** alright

 **[ 21:48 ] akaashi🦉:** :)

 **[ 21:48 ] teru⚡shima:** wait ONE of nekomas captains?

 **[ 21:48 ] teru⚡shima:** just realized i have no idea who any of yall are except from pretty karasuno captain

 **[ 21:49 ] enno-shita:** please dont call me that

 **[ 21:49 ] teru⚡shima:** aw:( but its true

 **[ 21:50 ] fortune-fukunaga:** well thats bc nekoma has 3 captains!!!!!! (* ^ ω ^)

 **[ 21:52 ] teru⚡shima:** omg rlly? thats dope

 **[ 21:52 ] enno-shita:** shut up futakuchi

 **[ 21:53 ] haribo-official:** i didnt say anything, are you alright ennoshita? maybe youve truly lost your mind after hanging out with nametsu-chan for so long!

 **[ 21:53 ] enno-shita:** you are aware it shows when you're typing right?

 **[ 21:53 ] enno-shita:** i could physically feel you typing some rude comment

 **[ 21:54 ] haribo-official:** i wasnt going to do that! how mean of you to think so low of me :(

 **[ 21:54 ] enno-shita:** uh huh

 **[ 21:54 ] enno-shita:** anyway

 **[ 21:55 ] haribo-official:** so mean!

 **[ 21:55 ] enno-shita:** i think some introductions are in order to avoid confusion

 **[ 21:56 ] enno-shita:** im ennoshita chikara from karasuno :)

 **[ 21:56 ] enno-shita:** futakuchi.

 **[ 21:56 ] haribo-official:** FINE WHATEVER

 **[ 21:57 ] haribo-official:** futakuchi kenji 

**[ 21:57 ] haribo-official:** dateko

 **[ 21:58 ] enno-shita:** :)

 **[ 22:00 ] yahabah:** who are any of you people?

 **[ 22:02 ] enno-shita:** we're getting to that yahaba

 **[ 22:03 ] haribo-official:** yahaba is here??? i had a feeling i smelt 3lts of hairspray loll

 **[ 22:03 ] yahabah:** UGH SHUT UP

 **[ 22:03 ] yahabah:** YOU TALK AS IF YOU DIDN'T PUT TONS OF HAIR GEL ON

 **[ 22:04 ] haribo-official:** of course i dont, thats disgusting? your experiences are not universal yahaba sorry to break it to u:(

 **[ 22:04 ] yahabah:** at LEAST my hair does look good

 **[ 22:04 ] shibaru-inu:** It looks like a burnt cream puff.

 **[ 22:04 ] haribo-official:** hold up who do you think you are to go around mocking yahaba? only i can do that

 **[ 22:05 ] shibaru-inu:** Shirabu Kenjirou, Shiratorizawa? The best team in the prefecture?

 **[ 22:05 ] haribo-official:** and?

 **[ 22:05 ] haribo-official:** oh wait i do know you

 **[ 22:06 ] haribo-official:** youre the one with the fucked up bangs that look like you cut them yourself in the middle of a breakdown, right?

 **[ 22:06 ] yahabah:** sometimes i truly love you futakuchi

 **[ 22:06 ] haribo-official:** aw thanks! your hair still stinks tho:)

 **[ 22:06 ] yahabah:** i take that back

 **[ 22:08 ] enno-shita:** well this is going as well as i expected

 **[ 22:08 ] akaashi🦉:** ah, am i late for the introductions?

 **[ 22:08 ] enno-shita:** no dw akaashi! better go back to that before someone strangles futakuchi

 **[ 22:09 ] haribo-official:** as if any of you can reach my neck

 **[ 22:09 ] akaashi🦉:** akaashi keiji, i'm fukurodani's setter as well as the captain

 **[ 22:10 ] TORA!!!!:** WAIT INTRODUCTIONS?

 **[ 22:10 ] TORA!!!!:** YAMAMOTO TAKETORA. NEKOMA.

 **[ 22:10 ] TORA!!!!:** @APPLEPI @FORTUNE-FUKUNAGA INTRODUCTIONS

 **[ 22:11 ] applepi:** kozume kenma from nekoma

 **[ 22:12 ] enno-shita:** wow i wasn't expecting you to give in so easily!

 **[ 22:12 ] enno-shita:** no offense meant, kozume.

 **[ 22:13 ] applepi:** np none taken

 **[ 22:14 ] applepi:** also its easier to give in to tora quickly

 **[ 22:14 ] applepi:** personal experience

 **[ 22:14 ] fortune-fukunaga:** fukunaga shohei, nekoma as well!! (´｡• ω •｡`) 

**[ 22:16 ] enno-shita:** ah i guess that makes sense!

 **[ 22:16 ] enno-shita:** also fukunaga your emojis are so cute, very fitting

 **[ 22:17 ] fortune-fukunaga:** thanks!!!!! ( *≧ω≦*)

 **[ 22:20 ] shibaru-inu:** Isn't this a captain's only GC? Why are there three people from Nekoma?

 **[ 22:21 ] haribo-official:** ...and breakdown bangs is back! missed me that much?:)

 **[ 22:21 ] haribo-official:** but also lol are you illiterate or smthing we literally already talked about this

 **[ 22:21 ] haribo-official:** here i thought shiratorizawa had only the smartest students!

 **[ 22:21 ] teru⚡shima:** how has this dude not gotten his ass beaten up yet???

 **[ 22:22 ] haribo-official:** im too pretty :)

 **[ 22:22 ] enno-shita:** he's really tall and his best friend is even taller + quite intimidating 

**[ 22:23 ] teru⚡shima:** huh what a shame

 **[ 22:23 ] teru⚡shima:** alsooo 1) terushima yuuji / johzenji

 **[ 22:24 ] teru⚡shima:** 2) nekoma has 3 caps shirabu-kun;)

 **[ 22:25 ] shibaru-inu:** Why do you text like a shitty playboy?

 **[ 22:25 ] teru⚡shima:** wow im being nice and actually replying to u???? and u treat me like this????? im hurt

 **[ 22:26 ] yahabah:** shitabu is an asshole don't mind him

 **[ 22:26 ] yahabah:** unlike him i appreciate your explanation terushima :)

 **[ 22:27 ] yahabah:** also im yahaba shigeru from seijoh ( and we are beating shiratorizawas ass this year lol )

 **[ 22:28 ] teru⚡shima:** i cant help but feel you dont actually mean that and just want to get leverage on shirabu-kun:/ 

**[ 22:28 ] shibaru-inu:** I still don't understand how a team can have three captains, though?

 **[ 22:28 ] yahabah:** hello i just said we are beating shiratorizawa?

 **[ 22:30 ] fortune-fukunaga:** we couldn't settle on one and we all wanted the other to be captain instead so kuroo-san ( our prev cap ) suggested maybe the three of us should all be captains! and thats what we did!!

 **[ 22:31 ] akaashi🦉:** tora is the one who figures as captain paper-wise but they're all captains

 **[ 22:31 ] akaashi🦉:** they're going to divide the tasks in between them and i think it's going to work out great

 **[ 22:32 ] akaashi🦉:** i.e. kenma would rather not be the one who goes in for the pre-match handshake but tora doesn't mind, fukunaga is great at taking care of the team since tora is too loud and bossy and kenma prefers the littlest conversation possible, and kenma is well, the brain of the team

 **[ 22:32 ]** **fortune-fukunaga:** oh!!!!! you're always so good at explaining, akaashi-kun!

 **[ 22:32 ] fortune-fukunaga:** yep its just like that!!! ( ´ ω ` )

 **[ 22:33 ] shibaru-inu:** Ah I guess that's an optimal decision then

 **[ 22:34 ] yahabah:** ARE YOU IGNORING ME? WOW

 **[ 22:34 ] shibaru-inu:** Wait, now that I think of it, is this Tora person's only duty as a captain to do the pre-match handshake? It seems quite dumb compared to their partner's ones?

 **[ 22:35 ] enno-shita:** i don't think i have ever seen shirabu be so polite and genuinely interested in something that doesn't come out of his senpai's mouth? i'm a little proud?

 **[ 22:35 ] applepi:** no tora is actually doing the hardest job

 **[ 22:35 ] applepi:** id rather die

 **[ 22:36 ] haribo-official:** 100% sure fucked up bangs is only replying to spite yahaba LOL

 **[ 22:36 ] haribo-official:** he can get some harassing yahaba rights as a treat

 **[ 22:36 ] yahabah:** AS IF I CARE.

 **[ 22:37 ] haribo-official:** your capslock and period are saying otherwise yahaba~

 **[ 22:38 ] yahabah:** UGH SHUT UP FUTAKUCHI YOU ARE THE WORST

 **[ 22:38 ] yahabah:** GOODBYE

 **[ 22:38 ] haribo-official:** <3

 **[ 22:39 ] shibaru-inu:** That took less than I expected

 **[ 22:39 ] teru⚡shima:** poor yahaba-kun:( he seems like a lil shit but even i feel a BIT bad 4 him

 **[ 22:39 ] yahabah:** if you truly feel bad why are you calling me a little shit in that same sentence?!

 **[ 22:41 ] enno-shita:** i thought you had left, yahaba?

 **[ 22:42 ] yahabah:** of course not i was waiting for shitabu to finally acknowledge me and he DID so like. i win. 

**[ 22:42 ] shibaru-inu:** Are you five years old?

 **[ 22:43 ] akaashi🦉:** i'm having trouble keeping up with the conversation

 **[ 22:43 ] akaashi🦉:** yahaba has an infatuation with shirabu?

 **[ 22:43 ] haribo-official:** LMAOOOOO

 **[ 22:44 ] teru⚡shima:** wait now that you say it like that. i see it.

 **[ 22:44 ] teru⚡shima:** like when a boy tries to get a girls attention by pulling her pigtails???

 **[ 22:44 ] akaashi🦉:** yes, i figured something of the sort

 **[ 22:45 ] enno-shita:** ...i don't think that's quite it, akaashi

 **[ 22:46 ] yahabah:** IM EXTREMELY OFFENDED BY THE IDEA I WOULD LIKE SHITABU IN ANY WAY? EW

 **[ 22:46 ] shibaru-inu:** You can't afford me

 **[ 22:47 ] yahabah:** bitch. i can do better than you

 **[ 22:47 ] yahabah:** my standards aren't THAT low

 **[ 22:48 ] haribo-official:** you have a crush on the guy who doesnt know how to apply eyeliner tho?

 **[ 22:48 ] haribo-official:** and like i think even fucked up bangs is better LMAO

 **[ 22:48 ] enno-shita:** you have a crush on kyoutani? how come i didn't know that?

 **[ 22:49 ] yahabah:** his hands shake a lot so he has a hard time shut the fuck up futakuchi

 **[ 22:49 ] enno-shita:** did you just

 **[ 22:50 ] haribo-official:** BAHSAHAHAH

 **[ 22:50 ] akaashi🦉:** so he does?

 **[ 22:51 ] shibaru-inu:** Who is Kyoutani?

 **[ 22:52 ] teru⚡shima:** aw i too want someone to defend my awful make up skills

 **[ 22:52 ] teru⚡shima:** @enno-shita think you can get me your managers phone number? ;)

 **[ 22:54 ] enno-shita:** nope

 **[ 22:55 ] teru⚡shima:** life is so unfair

 **[ 22:55 ] teru⚡shima:** but also shirabu-kun? you dont know him? i thought shiratorizawa n seijoh were like rivals?? i mean no idea who he is but like. you should

 **[ 22:56 ] shibaru-inu:** They self-proclaimed themselves our rivals 

**[ 22:56 ] shibaru-inu:** If anything, Itachiyama is more fitting as our rival, even Karasuno as of right now

 **[ 22:56 ] enno-shita:** im flattered you considered us but at the same time that one hurt a bit even if im not in aoba johsai….

 **[ 22:57 ] shibaru-inu:** It's just the truth

 **[ 22:58 ] haribo-official:** [ Nice_Kill!Magazine_P35.jpeg ]

 **[ 22:58 ] haribo-official:** the one in the left w the adidas looking hair n the bad eyeliner LMAO thats who yahaba is smitten for

 **[ 22:58 ] shibaru-inu:** I don't think we have ever played him

 **[ 22:59 ] yahabah:** he just got back for the spring interhigh

 **[ 22:59 ] yahabah:** bc he's an asshole and won't cooperate in the court

 **[ 22:59 ] enno-shita:** but you like him anyway

 **[ 23:00 ] yahabah:** ….but i like him anyway

 **[ 23:00 ] akaashi🦉:** good luck, yahaba

 **[ 23:01 ] TORA!!!!:** I COULDNT FOCUS ENOUGH TO READ THE WHOLE THING BUT DID I READ

 **[ 23:01 ] TORA!!!!:** ITACHIYAMA??????

 **[ 23:01 ] shibaru-inu:** That's what I said, yes

 **[ 23:03 ] TORA!!!!:** YAKU WONT STOP TALKING ABOUT HOW MUCH HE WANTS TO RECEIVE ONE OF THAT FLEXIBLE WRISTS GUY'S SPIKES AND KUROO ALWAYS GETS JEALOUS AFTERWARDS

 **[ 23:03 ] applepi:** i didnt even rmbr it was tht tim

 **[ 23:03 ] applepi:** how did u?

 **[ 23:04 ] TORA!!!!:** READ IT ON AN ARTICLE! KINDA WANT TO TRY TO RECEIVE ONE OF THOSE TOO

 **[ 23:06 ] applepi:** ah k

 **[ 23:06 ] shibaru-inu:** Itachiyama's spikes are extremely memorable, I understand what you mean

 **[ 23:07 ] akaashi🦉:** if you're familiar with them you could add their captain here

 **[ 23:07 ] akaashi🦉:** the more the merrier, as they say

 **[ 23:07 ] shibaru-inu:** As if I would have their contact info.

 **[ 23:07 ] enno-shita:** i think kageyama knows a few other 2nd year captains that aren't here! since he went with them to the All-Japan youth training camp

 **[ 23:07 ] TORA!!!!:** SO COOL!

 **[ 23:07 ] applepi:** sigh

 **[ 23:20 ] enno-shita:** got it! let me just…

_enno-shita changed the group's description_

_enno-shita added komori!💫, littlegiant and thebettermiya_

**[ 23:21 ] enno-shita:** added a description so we won't have to explain _again_ what the group is for! heheh

 **[ 23:21 ] enno-shita:** i hope it's alright akaashi?

 **[ 23:22 ] akaashi🦉:** it's no problem, thank you

 **[ 23:22 ] haribo-official:** eh why did you add your #10 here ennoshita? already throwing the towel as captain?

 **[ 23:23 ] enno-shita:** futakuchi

 **[ 23:25 ] haribo-official:** sorry

 **[ 23:25 ] haribo-official:** i was seriously asking why he was there tho

 **[ 23:26 ] littlegiant:** IM NOT HINATA SHOUYOU FUCK OFF

 **[ 23:26 ] littlegiant:** I ALREADY ESTABLISHED IM BETTER 

**[ 23:27 ] haribo-official:** are all the tokyo captains stupid LOL why dont they know how to turn off capslock

 **[ 23:28 ] littlegiant:** HAH?! i might be an idiot but im NOT stupid

 **[ 23:28 ] komori!💫:** oh i see hoshiumi is as lively as always !!

 **[ 23:29 ] littlegiant:** the fuck are you doing here?

 **[ 23:30 ] komori!💫:** can't say i know that myself !! 

**[ 23:32 ] enno-shita:** oh sorry! you can check the desc to know what's going on!! i got your contact info from kageyama :)

 **[ 23:32 ] komori!💫:** i figured as much !! he asked me if it was alright but isn't this a captains gc ?

 **[ 23:33 ] thebettermiya:** tobio-kun didnt ask for my consent:(

 **[ 23:33 ] littlegiant:** who the fuck would respect YOUR boundaries

 **[ 23:34 ] thebettermiya:** who wouldnt? im amazing

 **[ 23:35 ] thebettermiya:** i know ya love my tosses kourai-kun;)

 **[ 23:36 ] enno-shita:** aren't you itachiyama's captain? i asked kageyama if he could send me the contact info of this year's captains?

 **[ 23:36 ] komori!💫:** oh no no !! i'm a libero i don't even apply ;;

 **[ 23:36 ] enno-shita:** ah so sorry:(

 **[ 23:37 ] teru⚡shima:** i like komori-kun! i say we keep him

 **[ 23:37 ] shibaru-inu:** Why are you talking about him as if he were some stray dog?

 **[ 23:38 ] komori!💫:** well i'm kinda the captain because sakusa- doesn't really like it, if that's enough to stay in ? ^^

 **[ 23:38 ] akaashi🦉:** nekoma has three captains, i don't see why you couldn't

 **[ 23:39 ] thebettermiya:** you can stay but under one condition motoya-kun!!

 **[ 23:39 ] thebettermiya:** you have to invite kyoomi-kun in ~

 **[ 23:39 ] littlegiant:** oi you havent been in this chat for an hour and youre already acting like you own the place??

 **[ 23:40 ] thebettermiya:** but i always own the place! im the best here after all

 **[ 23:41 ] komori!💫:** i was going to add him anyway so win-win !!

_komori!💫 added Sakusa_

**[ 23:41 ] thebettermiya:** kyoomi-kun!!!! welcome welcome!!~

 **[ 23:42 ] Sakusa:** Absolutely not.

_Sakusa left_

_komori!💫 added Sakusa_

**[ 23:42 ] komori!💫:** nuh-huh !! socialization is good !! they're behind a screen, far away with their germs and dirt, no excuse !!

_Sakusa left_

_komori!💫 added Sakusa_

**[ 23:42 ] komori!💫:** don't even try leaving again i'll add you as many times it's necessary !!

 **[ 23:42 ] thebettermiya:** so cold kyoomi-kun! arentcha glad you aint around strangers? :)

_Sakusa left_

_thebettermiya added Sakusa_

**[ 23:42 ] thebettermiya:** >:( yoomi-kun!

_Sakusa left_

_thebettermiya added Sakusa_

**[ 23:43 ] thebettermiya:** yoomi-yoomi.

 **[ 23:43 ] Sakusa:** Stop calling me that.

 **[ 23:44 ] teru⚡shima:** really impressive how you managed to morph that nickname in like. 3 different ways!

 **[ 23:44 ] komori!💫:** he didn't leave !! miya im impressed !!

 **[ 23:45 ] thebettermiya:** no problem~

 **[ 23:46 ] Sakusa:** It was absolutely not your doing, Miya.

 **[ 23:46 ] Sakusa:** Pressing the leave button every 3 seconds is annoying so I'd rather just mute this thing forever, goodbye.

 **[ 23:46 ] thebettermiya:** yer so cruel...

 **[ 23:47 ] haribo-official:** k what the hell happened while i went to look for my charger

 **[ 23:47 ] TORA!!!!:** WAIT WAS THAT

 **[ 23:47 ] TORA!!!!:** SAKUSA KIYOOMI ITACHIYAMAS WING SPIKER???

 **[ 23:48 ] haribo-official:** who?

 **[ 23:48 ] komori!💫:** the one and only !!

 **[ 23:48 ] TORA!!!!:** MAN 

**[ 23:49 ] TORA!!!!:** MAN!!!

 **[ 23:49 ] komori!💫:** yep ?

 **[ 23:50 ] TORA!!!!:** YOURE TEAMMATES WITH ONE OF THE TOP ACE!!!!!! AND YOURE THE BEST LIBERO OUT THERE LIKE DUDE???

 **[ 23:50 ] komori!💫:** oh !! yep i am !! what about it ?

 **[ 23:50 ] fortune-fukunaga:** oh let me..!! 

**[ 23:51 ] fortune-fukunaga:** yamamoto-kun here is apparently a huge itachiyama fanboy!! ヽ(o^ ^o)ﾉ

 **[ 23:51 ] komori!💫:** oh well !! i'm sorry about sakusa he...really hates people...likely won't reply but he's amazing isn't he ??

 **[ 23:52 ] TORA!!!!:** EVERYONE ON ITACHIYAMA IS JUST CRAZY GOOD

 **[ 23:52 ] TORA!!!!:** WE ARE GOING TO BEAT YOU AT NATIONALS THIS YEAR!!!!

 **[ 23:52 ] komori!💫:** you're on !! I'd like to see you try !! tora was it, right ?

 **[ 23:54 ] applepi:** is this how extroverts make friends

 **[ 23:54 ] haribo-official:** ugh yeah i can confirm. one of my underclassmen told me whenever he wants to be friends with someone he praises them and then follows them around until they give him their contact info

 **[ 23:54 ] applepi:** …i really hope i never cross paths with him

 **[ 23:55 ] enno-shita:** kogane isn't that bad futakuchi don't be mean

 **[ 23:55 ] shibaru-inu:** Koganegawa Kanji? Setter, really tall with the weird hair and "cute face"?

 **[ 23:56 ] haribo-official:** Are You Hitting On My Kouhai

 **[ 23:56 ] shibaru-inu:** Absolutely not, I have a boyfriend, thank you.

 **[ 23:56 ] teru⚡shima:** was shirabu-kun a stalker all along????

 **[ 23:57 ] teru⚡shima:** also youre GAY?

 **[ 23:58 ] haribo-official:** no he has a boyfriend but hes straight, does hair bleach give brain damage or something?

 **[ 23:58 ] haribo-official:** explain yourself breakdown bangs before i take the next bus to shiratorizawa

 **[ 23:58 ] shibaru-inu:** One of my teammates won't shut up about your setter and I feel like I know everything about him despite never talking to him in my life

 **[ 23:58 ] haribo-official:** no fucking way

 **[ 23:59 ] haribo-official:** that teammate doesnt happen to have "extremely cute bangs", is amazing at line shots and gets flustered easily right?

 **[ 23:59 ] shibaru-inu:** Sounds like our Lil' bowl cut

 **[ 23:59 ] haribo-official:** i dont know his name bec i try my best to tune out kogane when he starts gushing but ugh its probably him

 **[ 00:00 ] haribo-official:** i literally tell him "just message him if you have his number" and he looks absolutely shocked at the mere idea of doing that

 **[ 00:01 ] shibaru-inu:** Tsutomu is too prideful to message first unless he has no choice, so, it's hopeless

 **[ 00:01 ] akaashi🦉:** why not arranging a practice match? so they will have to see each other?

 **[ 00:02 ] enno-shita:** i think shiratorizawa usually just has practice matches w uni level teams

 **[ 00:02 ] akaashi🦉:** ah, my bad then

 **[ 00:06 ] shibaru-inu:** It's not a bad idea, though, I'll consider talking about it with my coach

 **[ 00:06 ] shibaru-inu:** Thanks, Akaashi

 **[ 00:06 ] akaashi🦉:** it's no problem :)

 **[ 00:07 ] haribo-official:** i mean…its not like ushijima & co are in the team anymore right? not like yall are THAT good w/out em lol

 **[ 00:07 ] haribo-official:** i sure wouldnt mind a practice match youre on fucked up bangs

 **[ 00:08 ] enno-shita:** futakuchi….

 **[ 00:08 ] teru⚡shima:** AW WAIT i too want a practice match those are always fun

 **[ 00:08 ] teru⚡shima:** @ karasuno @ seijoh hmuuu

 **[ 00:08 ] teru⚡shima:** plus im tired of 2v2s help

 **[ 00:08 ] TORA!!!!:** KENMA

 **[ 00:09 ] applepi:** we literally have practice matches almost once every two months?

 **[ 00:09 ] TORA!!!!:** YEAH BUT

 **[ 00:10 ] fortune-fukunaga:** we also have the training camps!!! maybe this year there can be even more teams!!(b ᵔ▽ᵔ)b

 **[ 00:10 ] akaashi🦉:** we could certainly talk it out with the rest of the host schools about the addition of more guest teams

 **[ 00:11 ] enno-shita:** that certainly seems chaotic…..

 **[ 00:11 ] TORA!!!!:** AND REALLY FUN

 **[ 00:11 ] TORA!!!!:** KARASUNO WONT BE DOING DIGGING LEAPS ALONE HA

 **[ 00:12 ] enno-shita:** who won in the nationals

 **[ 00:12 ] applepi:** not gonna happen ths year

 **[ 00:12 ] akaashi🦉:** kozume talking without anyone calling him? that's very nice to see

 **[ 00:13 ] littlegiant:** YEAH!!!! who won in the nationals???? huh???

 **[ 00:13 ] komori!💫:** wow...that's dirty…;;

 **[ 00:13 ] Sakusa:** Kamomedai certainly did not.

 **[ 00:14 ] komori!💫:** sakusa ???

 **[ 00:14 ] thebettermiya:** was busy makin sure samu aint sleepin tonight but

 **[ 00:14 ] thebettermiya:** ARE YA SEEIN THIS

 **[ 00:15 ] littlegiant:** sakusa kiyoomi, i will defeat you!! mark my words!!

 **[ 00:15 ] Sakusa:** Alright.

 **[ 00:15 ] komori!💫:** please don't mind him he's really competitive even if he doesn't look like it…

 **[ 00:15 ] thebettermiya:** could you even reach kourai-kun?

 **[ 00:16 ] enno-shita:** i cant even be mad at hoshiumi after that

 **[ 00:16 ] thebettermiya:** just statin facts!

 **[ 00:17 ] thebettermiya:** but also i want a rematch and im not even sure ya guys will make it to nationals this year so

 **[ 00:17 ] thebettermiya:** how bout a practice match

 **[ 00:18 ] applepi:** whys every1 tlking abt practice matches were on spring break

 **[ 00:18 ] teru⚡shima:** no idea but its fun!!!

 **[ 00:19 ] komori!💫:** isn't the trip from hyogo to miyagi quite long ??

 **[ 00:20 ] thebettermiya:** like three hours lol

 **[ 00:20 ] littlegiant:** HA??? YOU BETTER THAN ANYONE HAS SEEN HOW HIGH I CAN JUMP YOU THINK I WOULDNT BE ABLE TO REACH SAKUSA KIYOOMI, MIYA ATSUMU??

 **[ 00:21 ] thebettermiya:** ya plannin on jumpin around in a fist fight?

 **[ 00:21 ] Sakusa:** I would never stay that close to Hoshiumi if there isn't a net in the middle separating us.

 **[ 00:21 ] thebettermiya:** thought you muted this yoomi-kun?~

 **[ 00:21 ] Sakusa:** Goodbye.

 **[ 00:22 ] haribo-official:** wow you all are annoying!

 **[ 00:23 ] enno-shita:** really. _you_ of all people thinks so?

 **[ 00:23 ] thebettermiya:** captain why are ya ignorin my proposal

 **[ 00:23 ] teru⚡shima:** he ignored mine first:(

 **[ 00:24 ] teru⚡shima:** so did yahaba-kun but hes not on so its kay!!

 **[ 00:24 ] yahabah:** who said im not on?

 **[ 00:25 ] teru⚡shima:** ok now im sad:(

 **[ 00:25 ] enno-shita:** i'm switching in between chats and i'm not reading it all sorry!!

 **[ 00:26 ] enno-shita:** i sure wouldn't mind and i can talk it out w our coach! i dunno about the expenses to go to hyogo though...but we can certainly arrange something terushima!

 **[ 00:26 ] thebettermiya:** wow ya really dont want to play us again

 **[ 00:26 ] enno-shita:** i didn't say that?

 **[ 00:27 ] thebettermiya:** nah dontcha worry i get it ya are scared ts all good

 **[ 00:27 ] enno-shita:** the funds in our club are really limited and each ticket is like 11K yen?

 **[ 00:28 ] thebettermiya:** ts okay i get it! dontcha worry your pretty head over it!

 **[ 00:28 ] enno-shita:** i'm not even talking it out w the coach fuck off:)

 **[ 00:28 ] thebettermiya:** wait no dont we can do it so we are the ones goin to miyagi stead i want to beat tobio-kuns n shouyou-kuns asses dont be like that

 **[ 00:28 ] haribo-official:** ennoshita can curse??? i never managed to rile him up like that?

 **[ 00:29 ] haribo-official:** also dont know what u mean ennoshita im the nicest to have around!

 **[ 00:30 ] enno-shita:** my headache has two names and for once its not tanaka and nishinoya

 **[ 00:30 ] akaashi🦉:** i'm really sorry about that, i would recommend some painkillers to help you with that

 **[ 00:31 ] komori!💫:** miya can be a little too much sometimes, i'm sorry you had to deal with him !!

 **[ 00:31 ] enno-shita:** you two are very kind thank you:)

 **[ 00:32 ] komori!💫:** screens usually make it worse so maybe leaving your phone aside will help ?

 **[ 00:32 ] enno-shita:** i will do so! also will probably make myself some honey tea as well thank you komori!

 **[ 00:32 ] komori!💫:** no problem !! ^^

 **[ 00:33 ] TORA!!!!:** WTF SO BRIGHT….

 **[ 00:33 ] komori!💫:** huh ? what do you mean tora ?

 **[ 00:35 ] TORA!!!!:** WE WENT FROM THE ASSHOLES TO THIS ITS BLINDING…

 **[ 00:35 ] applepi:** rlly

 **[ 00:35 ] applepi:** tora you pick fights w ppl 24/7

 **[ 00:37 ] TORA!!!!:** YEAH BUT THEY REMINDED ME OF KAI-SAN AND NOW IM NOSTALGIC

 **[ 00:37 ] komori!💫:** ah i'm sorry about that tora !!

 **[ 00:38 ] TORA!!!!:** NONO ITS OKAY YOU ARE VERY NICE KEEP IT UP

 **[ 00:39 ] haribo-official:** lol you miss your senpais that much?

 **[ 00:40 ] TORA!!!!:** YOU DONT?

 **[ 00:40 ] haribo-official:** of course not? i can finally practice in peace

 **[ 00:41 ] yahabah:** ennoshita isnt here to call you out but oh my god stop lying

 **[ 00:41 ] yahabah:** if i have to hear you talking about how much you "miss moniwa-san and sasaya-san and even that annoying gorilla" ill have to go make them visit you these days

 **[ 00:41 ] haribo-official:** lying doesnt make you look good yahaba!

 **[ 00:42 ] komori!💫:** headache, i don't know you well enough but i don't really think you should be embarrassed of missing your upperclassmen, it's okay !!

 **[ 00:42 ] yahabah:** headache oh my god

 **[ 00:43 ] haribo-official:** all i receive here is slander

 **[ 00:44 ] enno-shita:** i just got my tea and i was about to go to bed before i realized i didn't say goodbye and sigh

 **[ 00:44 ] enno-shita:** i swear you're so annoying futakuchi you won't die because you showed you care for someone it's okay

 **[ 00:45 ] haribo-official:** i do not care for anyone in the slightest

 **[ 00:45 ] enno-shita:** ok

 **[ 00:45 ] enno-shita:** i'm going to bed! goodnight everyone sleep well:)

 **[ 00:45 ] komori!💫:** good night ennoshita !! you too !!

 **[ 00:46 ] akaashi🦉:** get some well deserved rest :)

 **[ 00:46 ] haribo-official:** gn i guess whatever

 **[ 00:46 ] yahabah:** god shut up

 **[ 00:46 ] yahabah:** gnight!!

 **[ 00:47 ] haribo-official:** i didnt even do anything now??

 **[ 00:47 ] yahabah:** quiet

 **[ 00:47 ] yahabah:** ...oikawa-san could be pretty annoying at times but i will miss him this year def

 **[ 00:48 ] haribo-official:** LOL

 **[ 00:48 ] komori!💫:** that's understable yahaba, you're not alone !!

 **[ 00:48 ] yahabah:** you miss your 3rd years too komori?

 **[ 00:49 ] komori!💫:** hahah !!

 **[ 00:49 ] yahabah:** huh???

 **[ 00:49 ] thebettermiya:** i truly believe itachiyama is a 2 man team n no one believes me

 **[ 00:49 ] yahabah:** what…??

 **[ 00:49 ] thebettermiya:** i have actually played against em n i dont remember the faces of absolutely anyone n i only ever heard things bout motoya-kun n yoomi-kun i dont think itachiyama is actually real

 **[ 00:50 ] TORA!!!!:** I HAVE SEEN MANY TAPES OF ITACHIYAMAS MATCHES THEY DO EXIST

 **[ 00:51 ] thebettermiya:** name or describe 2 other itachiyama players ill be waitin for ya

 **[ 00:51 ] TORA!!!!:** WELL THERES

 **[ 00:51 ] komori!💫:** what're you on about miya ? don't be silly !! we played against your team in the finals last year ?

 **[ 00:52 ] komori!💫:** and surely you must miss your senpais too, right ? like your captain, kita-san was it, right ?

_thebettermiya added miya🍙_

**[ 00:53 ] miya🍙:** I have no idea who any of yall are or what's goin on but I could physically feel Tsumu abt to say somethin stupid so I took his phone to add me

 **[ 00:53 ] miya🍙:** Yo

 **[ 00:53 ] thebettermiya:** whadehell is wrong with you you messed up my hair and i think my hand is gonna bruise i fuckin hate it here

 **[ 00:54 ] komori!💫:** ...oh !! right, the other miya !!

 **[ 00:55 ] miya🍙:** Rlly hate to be associated w that guy just call me Osamu

 **[ 00:56 ] komori!💫:** oh i meant the...nevermind !! but noted !! he never got to answer my question about kita-san, though

 **[ 00:56 ] miya🍙:** Ah so that was it

 **[ 00:56 ] thebettermiya:** so that was it what. i was bout to reply to motoya-kun about our dear captain and you hit ME?

 **[ 00:56 ] miya🍙** : Fuckin don't, no one wants to hear ya be gross

 **[ 00:57 ] miya🍙:** Komori-san what exactly was the question?

 **[ 00:57 ] komori!💫:** if he missed his senpais !! i mentioned kita-san because he was the only one i remembered the name of right now, sorry !!

 **[ 00:57 ] komori!💫:** it's not that important don't worry !! just conversation 

**[ 00:58 ] miya🍙:** He sure does miss Kita-san

 **[ 00:58 ] thebettermiya:** i hate ya samu i truly do

 **[ 00:58 ] miya🍙:** Quiet

 **[ 00:58 ] haribo-official:** one of you was annoying enough ugh

 **[ 00:59 ] komori!💫:** aw it's okay miya, there's nothing to be embarrassed about that !!

 **[ 01:00 ] applepi:** great that the other twin is here t check on him n all but

 **[ 01:00 ] applepi:** did tora get nuked its been like 10 mins

 **[ 01:00 ]** **TORA!!!!:** WHA NO?

 **[ 01:01 ] applepi:** weird how u didnt infodump abt itachiyama then

 **[ 01:01 ] TORA!!!!:** BUT I DID?

 **[ 01:02 ] thebettermiya:** nah ya chickened out n never replied lol

 **[ 01:04 ] TORA!!!!:** I DID I SAID

 **[ 01:10 ] thebettermiya:** see? 2 man team

 **[ 01:10 ] miya🍙:** Ya can't be possibly still be talkin abt that bs

 **[ 01:10 ] thebettermiya:** i can and i will shake the bed if ya dont shuddup

 **[ 01:11 ] miya🍙:** And I can and I will kick yer fuckin mattress from down here

 **[ 01:11 ] applepi:** everyday im glad im an only child

 **[ 01:11 ] fortune-fukunaga:** what about kuroo-san? 

**[ 01:12 ] applepi:** nvm i wish i was an only child

 **[ 01:12 ] TORA!!!!:** DONT IGNORE ME!!

 **[ 01:12 ] applepi:** what

 **[ 01:13 ] TORA!!!!:** I JUST NAMED LIKE HALF OF THE TEAM AND NO ONE SAID ANYTHING

 **[ 01:13 ] applepi:** u

 **[ 01:13 ] applepi:** literally didnt?

 **[ 01:13 ] thebettermiya:** my point still st

 **[ 01:13 ] thebettermiya:** SAMU I SWEAR I WONT LET YA GET ANY FUCKIN SLEEP TONIGHT

 **[ 01:13 ] miya🍙:** Yer so stupid

 **[ 01:14 ] yahabah:** what are they even talking abt

 **[ 01:14 ] thebettermiya:** ya dumbfuck

 **[ 01:14 ] akaashi🦉:** it seems tora's messages aren't getting through and that the miya twins are currently kicking and shaking each other's respective bed

 **[ 01:14 ] akaashi🦉:** from what they have been saying, it appears to be a bunk bed, with miya ( atsumu ) on top and miya ( osamu ) on the bottom one

 **[ 01:14 ] miya🍙:** Yer literally brainless

 **[ 01:14 ] yahabah:** i...wasnt being serious but thanks akaashi?

 **[** **01:15 ] akaashi🦉:** oh

 **[ 01:15 ] akaashi🦉:** sorry i tend to take things literally

 **[ 01:15 ] thebettermiya:** yer literally a piece of shit

 **[ 01:15 ] yahabah:** nono its okay dw!!~

 **[ 01:15 ] yahabah:** they sure seem to not get along tho

 **[ 01:15 ] miya🍙:** Brat

 **[ 01:16 ] yahabah:** i would never treat my sisters like that i think they would kill me first

 **[ 01:16 ] akaashi🦉:** you have sisters yahaba?

 **[ 01:16 ] thebettermiya:** asshole

 **[ 01:16 ] yahabah:** yup an older one in her 2nd year of uni and a younger one just starting middle school

 **[ 01:16 ] miya🍙:** Disgusting Bitch

 **[ 01:17 ] yahabah:** what abt you akaashi?

 **[ 01:17 ] thebettermiya:** ugly motherfucker

 **[ 01:17 ] akaashi🦉:** unfortunately i don't have any siblings myself

 **[ 01:18 ] akaashi🦉:** i'm quite close to bokuto-san's little siblings though, they're really cute

 **[ 01:18 ] yahabah:** oh i had no idea you two were that close!! you do give big brother vibes akaashi they must love you!

 **[ 01:18 ] akaashi🦉:** they get really happy when i come over

 **[ 01:19 ] miya🍙:** We literally have the same face yer stupider than I thought

 **[ 01:19 ] akaashi🦉:** [ 3719482838_2013.jpg ]

 **[ 01:20 ] akaashi🦉:** [ 3719482839_2013.jpg ]

 **[ 01:20 ] yahabah:** you look very happy all squished by them!!

 **[ 01:20 ] thebettermiya:** SHUDDUP IM HOTTER

 **[ 01:20 ] shibaru-inu:** How are you all having two different conversations at the same time?

 **[ 01:21 ] teru⚡shima:** idk im impressed!!! but akaashi-kun u look sooo cute!!;)

 **[ 01:21 ] akaashi🦉:** i don't really think so but thank you

 **[ 01:22 ] akaashi🦉:** and yahaba, they make me very happy :)

 **[ 01:22 ] haribo-official:** stop hitting on everything that moves like a shitty playboy omg

 **[ 01:22 ] teru⚡shima:** im just genuinely complimenting akaashi-kun!!

 **[ 01:23 ] haribo-official:** yeah? doesnt look like it!

 **[ 01:23 ] haribo-official:** didnt think you were into guys tho lmao

 **[ 01:24 ] teru⚡shima:** you wish i were;)

 **[ 01:24 ] haribo-official:** ugh no but wait you really arent? 

**[ 01:24 ] teru⚡shima:** nah?? why would i be?

 **[ 01:24 ] teru⚡shima:** wait youre gay? nothing wrong abt that love is love

 **[ 01:25 ] miya🍙:** I'm homophobic.

 **[ 01:25 ] teru⚡shima:** 👎🏼 not cool!

 **[ 01:25 ] miya🍙:** I've lived w Tsumu my whole it's justificable

 **[ 01:25 ] thebettermiya:** shuddup if i have to see ya and suna lookin at each other all lovey while stretchin one more time ill scream

 **[ 01:26 ] miya🍙:** Yer just jealous I have a boyfriend and ya don't, lame.

 **[ 01:26 ] teru⚡shima:** 👍🏼 very cool!

 **[ 01:27 ] haribo-official:** yes i am gay and PLEASE stop typing like that unironically im about to die

 **[ 01:28 ] yahabah:** woah you managed to make futakuchi talk like a normal person i'm impressed

 **[ 01:28 ] haribo-official:** whatever do you mean by that? im always like this yahaba~

 **[ 01:28 ] yahabah:** die

 **[ 01:28 ] komori!💫:** you guys really shouldn't be fighting all the time !!

 **[ 01:29 ] yahabah:** sorry:( wont happen again

 **[ 01:29 ] yahabah:** next time i'm just taking the next bus to dateko and strangling you

 **[ 01:30 ] haribo-official:** komori is right why are you so mean to everyone yahaba? you should really change that attitude of yours! :)

 **[ 01:30 ] haribo-official:** also im still taller than you

 **[ 01:31 ] haribo-official:** can you even reach? :)

 **[ 01:31 ] yahabah:** yes i can reach dont worry about that :)

 **[ 01:43 ] komori!💫:** um…well this is awkward !!

 **[ 01:43 ] komori!💫:** oh !! do any of you have pets ? i have a bunny, her name is moka-chan !!

 **[ 01:44 ] komori!💫:** [ moka_loves_the_sunlight_!.jpg ]

 **[ 01:44 ] yahabah:** sorry...for that he gets on my nerves

 **[ 01:45 ] komori!💫:** no it's okay !! don't worry !!

 **[ 01:45 ] yahabah:** moka is rlly cute :) i have a dog

 **[ 01:47 ] yahabah:** [ koko28282721_2011.jpg ]

 **[ 01:47 ] yahabah:** his name is koko and ive had him since i was like huuuh 10

 **[ 01:48 ] komori!💫:** koko-kun looks like a really polite boy !! would you pet him for me tomorrow ?

 **[ 01:48 ] yahabah:** sure can! he loves pets

 **[ 01:49 ] fortune-fukunaga:** so many cute babies...(*꒦ິ꒳꒦ີ)

 **[ 01:50 ] fortune-fukunaga:** i have two cats!! natori ( left - cream one ) and natoru ( right - brown one )

 **[ 01:52 ] fortune-fukunaga:** [ cute_babies!!.jpg ]

 **[ 01:52 ] fortune-fukunaga:** they also had kittens just recently o(>ω<)o

 **[ 01:53 ] fortune-fukunaga:** [ babies_babies_cute!!!.jpg ]

 **[ 01:53 ] applepi:** my kitty is theirs, her name is airuu

 **[ 01:53 ] applepi:** [ airuu.jpg ]

 **[ 01:54 ] komori!💫:** oh theyre all so cute !! also i love the names !! nice references !! if they’re named after what i think they are i mean !! if not, they’re still very pretty names !!

 **[ 01:55 ] fortune-fukunaga:** thanks!! its one of my favorite ghibli movies (´ ω `♡)

 **[ 01:55 ] applepi:** new leaf had just came out 

**[ 01:55 ] applepi:** i had to

 **[ 01:55 ] komori!💫:** we should exchange friend codes one of these days !!

 **[ 01:56 ] applepi:** sure

 **[ 01:56 ] komori!💫:** nwn !!

 **[ 01:58 ] thebettermiya:** we aint got any stupid samu has a fur allergy 

**[ 01:58 ] miya🍙:** That literally ain't true you are the one whose nose gets all runny whenever we go to grandma's house and Shiitake comes to greet us

 **[ 01:59 ] thebettermiya:** oh my god thats NOT true i dont

 **[ 01:59 ] miya🍙:** [ 7373273726_2007.jpg ]

 **[ 02:00 ] miya🍙:** Lol

 **[ 02:00 ] komori!💫:** that's...one big dog !! also it's so weird seeing you two with dark hair ? 

**[ 02:01 ] thebettermiya:** your nose is CLEARLY red what are you even sayin samu

 **[ 02:01 ] miya🍙:** That's ya, don't play dumb it ain't gonna work

 **[ 02:01 ] thebettermiya:** no proof! it could be any of us!! LOL

 **[ 02:02 ] komori!💫:** but the one with the irritated nose has his hair styled to the left like you ?

 **[ 02:02 ] miya🍙:** HAHAHA 

**[ 02:03 ] thebettermiya:** fuck ya samu hope ya die in a ditch 

**[ 02:03 ] miya🍙:** Go to sleep before I fuckin make ya

 **[ 02:03 ] thebettermiya:** ya think im scared of ya?

 **[ 02:03 ] miya🍙:** I can tell ma ya woke me up tho

 **[ 02:04 ] thebettermiya:** ya loooove to play dirty dontcha?

 **[ 02:04 ] miya🍙:** Sleep

 **[ 02:05 ] thebettermiya:** shuddup im goin to sleep but cause i want to

 **[ 02:05 ] miya🍙:** Okay

 **[ 02:06 ] thebettermiya:** goodnight to yoomi-kun and everyone else~

 **[ 02:06 ] Sakusa:** No.

 **[ 02:07 ] komori!💫:** eeeh why does sakusa get special treatment ? :( sleep well miya !!

 **[ 02:07 ] haribo-official:** how come the dude actually replied

 **[ 02:07 ] miya🍙:** Don't mind Tsumu he's just gross

 **[ 02:08 ] miya🍙:** Hopefully he will choke on his sleep or something, goodnight to all of ya

 **[ 02:08 ] komori!💫:** good night to you too, osamu !!

 **[ 02:08 ] akaashi🦉:** good night both of you

 **[ 02:09 ] akaashi🦉:** i was about to leave but i hope i'm not too late on the pet pictures

 **[ 02:09 ] komori!💫:** it's never too late for pet pictures !!

 **[ 02:09 ] akaashi🦉:** i like owls, this is yuuki

 **[ 02:10 ] akaashi🦉:** he lives in a shelter but i visit him almost every other day

 **[ 02:11 ] akaashi🦉:** [ 283827271828_2013.jpg ]

 **[ 02:11 ] applepi:** cute

 **[ 02:12 ] akaashi🦉:** thank you, kozume

 **[ 02:12 ] komori!💫:** that's such a cute owl ?? 

**[ 02:12 ] akaashi🦉:** he's very cute indeed, thank you

 **[ 02:12 ] akaashi🦉:** i can send more pictures the next time i visit the shelter, for now, goodnight :)

 **[ 02:13 ] komori!💫:** oh my god yes !! ^_^ more yuuki !! and good night akaashi !!

 **[ 02:13 ] littlegiant:** VERY CUTE BUT NOT AS CUTE AS MIKASA-CHAN!!

 **[ 02:13 ] littlegiant:** [ THEGREATMIKASA-CHANANDTHEEVENGREATERSACHIROU!!!.jpg ]

 **[ 02:14 ] haribo-official:** whats the name of the other dog

 **[ 02:15 ] littlegiant:** MIKASA-CHAN!!!!! I already wrote it before!!!!!

 **[ 02:16 ] haribo-official:** no the one on the left

 **[ 02:16 ] littlegiant:** oh!!!!!!! thats HIRUGAMI SACHIROU!! MY AMAZING BOYFRIEND!!! WAIT

 **[ 02:17 ] yahabah:** did...you truly just miss the part where he called him a dog or

 **[ 02:17 ] haribo-official:** LMAO nice dogs

 **[ 02:17 ] littlegiant:** you!! HARIBO-OFFICIAL!!! TELL ME YOUR NAME RIGHT NOW

 **[ 02:17 ] haribo-official:** why would i do that

 **[ 02:18 ] yahabah:** its futakuchi kenji from date tech - miyagi, hes a ws

 **[ 02:18 ] haribo-official:** WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU

 **[ 02:19 ] yahabah:** get his ass

 **[ 02:19 ] littlegiant:** FUTAKUCHI KENJI! I WILL DEFEAT YOU FOR INSULTING SACHIROU!!!

 **[ 02:19 ] haribo-official:** great. thanks yahaba! die

 **[ 02:19 ] komori!💫:** both hirugami and mikasa-chan looks very cute !! a very nice picture !!

 **[ 02:20 ] littlegiant:** HAHAHA!! THANK YOU!!! IM WELL AWARE!!!!

 **[ 02:25 ] shibaru-inu:** We can't have pets in the dorms but my mom does have a shiba inu, she's a very good girl

 **[ 02:26 ] yahabah:** who

 **[ 02:26 ] shibaru-inu:** My mom, can't you read?

 **[ 02:27 ] yahabah:** no who fucking asked

 **[ 02:27 ] shibaru-inu:** Komori did.

 **[ 02:27 ] komori!💫:** i did !! shiba inus are very loyal, im sure she must be really nice shirabu !!

 **[ 02:28 ] haribo-official:** lmao you even suck at that yahaba im impressed

 **[ 02:28 ] yahabah:** omw to your house open up

 **[ 02:29 ] shibaru-inu:** She truly is, I haven't seen her in a while sadly

 **[ 02:29 ] komori!💫:** hope you get to visit her and your mom soon !!

 **[ 02:35 ] teru⚡shima:** AW all of you have pets? i dont have a cute girlfriend with pets, neither do my friends and my family even less:(

 **[ 02:36 ] yahabah:** i think ennoshita doesnt have any either if it makes you feel better

 **[ 02:36 ] teru⚡shima:** really??? at least im not alone :')

 **[ 02:36 ] haribo-official:** karasuno is a zoo im sure that counts

 **[ 02:36 ] applepi:** ^

 **[ 02:37 ] yahabah:** if karasuno is a zoo then what the fuck is johzenji

 **[ 02:37 ] teru⚡shima:** HEY

 **[ 02:38 ] yahabah:** am i wrong

 **[ 02:38 ] teru⚡shima:** no misaki-chan has told us that numerous times but HEY.

 **[ 02:39 ] teru⚡shima:** OKAY THEN!!! ;)

 **[ 02:39 ] teru⚡shima:** heres me and the bros

 **[ 02:39 ] teru⚡shima:** [ post_lost_ritual_xoxo.jpg ]

 **[ 02:40 ] yahabah:** thats...too many doritos why

 **[ 02:40 ] teru⚡shima:** we had just lost the prelims so we decided to watch a movie and waste the money we saved up for tokyo in snacks :P

 **[ 02:40 ] haribo-official:** ok now i get what yahaba meant

 **[ 02:41 ] haribo-official:** 6 ppl and none of you all thought that was a bad idea?? LOL i thought you might be a bit smarter than what you looked like guess i was wrong

 **[ 02:41 ] teru⚡shima:** we had a good time!!

 **[ 02:41 ] komori!💫:** i was getting ready for bed, what are we talking about now ??

 **[ 02:41 ] applepi:** still pets i think

 **[ 02:42 ] komori!💫:** but thats about twenty snack bags and what appear to be six guys underneath ?

 **[ 02:42 ] applepi:** yup

 **[ 02:43 ] komori!💫:** well !! at least you all seem to be having fun, that's a nice picture, terushima !!

 **[ 02:43 ] teru⚡shima:** thanks! someone appreciates it;)

 **[ 02:43 ] haribo-official:** ew

 **[ 02:43 ] yahabah:** im still not fully convinced you know how to use the winky face

 **[ 02:43 ] teru⚡shima:** ;)

 **[ 02:44 ] haribo-official:** and you said you preferred him over me! unbelievable.

 **[ 02:44 ] yahabah:** what?

 **[ 02:45 ] yahabah:** you both are annoying in very different ways

 **[ 02:45 ] yahabah:** i also never said that

 **[ 02:45 ] haribo-official:** aw so you admit you like me? such a strong revelation yahaba….

 **[ 02:46 ] yahabah:** unfortunately, yeah

 **[ 02:46 ] haribo-official:** what

 **[ 02:46 ] yahabah:** what?

 **[ 02:50 ] haribo-official:** wont you look at the time! when did it get so late? ill be going to bed!

 **[ 02:51 ] yahabah:** the day you understand people truly care for you is the day you die huh?

 **[ 02:51 ] yahabah:** emotional machine broke i see sleep well dipshit lol

 **[ 02:51 ] komori!💫:** oh no !! did i miss futakuchi leaving ? ;; didn't manage to say goodbye

 **[ 02:52 ] yahabah:** mm dw about that he probably didnt read my msg either

 **[ 02:53 ] yahabah:** it is late tho you dont strike me as someone who stays up all night komori everything okay?

 **[ 02:53 ] komori!💫:** oh !! i was preparing something for tomorrow but i tend to get really distracted so i didn't manage to finish it until now;;

 **[ 02:54 ] komori!💫:** i'll be going to bed soon though, don't worry !! 

**[ 02:54 ] komori!💫:** ( i’d advise for everyone else who’s on to do the same !! getting a good night sleep is always good for you !! <3 )

 **[ 02:55 ] teru⚡shima:** you truly are too kind to be surrounded by all these salt shakers komori-kun ;_;

 **[ 02:55 ] teru⚡shima:** ill try to take your advice and try to sleep too!!!!!! ;) gnight every1!!

 **[ 02:55 ] komori!💫:** good night you too, terushima !! n_n

 **[ 02:56 ] yahabah:** gnight komori!!! youre on your own terushima

 **[ 02:56 ] shibaru-inu:** Good night both of you. And I agree, Seijoh’s setter is indeed, unnecessarily, a salt shaker

 **[ 02:57 ] yahabah:** EXCUSE ME?

 **[ 02:57 ] shibaru-inu:** I said Terushima is right

 **[ 02:58 ] yahabah:** DIE?

 **[ 02:58 ] shibaru-inu:** No, thank you. 

**[ 02:59 ] yahabah:** who even added u here omfg fuck off

 **[ 02:59 ] yahabah:** no dont actually reply to that stop playing dense just to fuck w me its too late

 **[ 03:00 ] shibaru-inu:** Who’s playing dense?

 **[ 03:00 ] yahabah:** UGH im going to bed thats it. ive had enough.

 **[ 03:01 ] shibaru-inu:** Sleep well

 **[ 03:01 ] yahabah:** FUCK

 **[ 03:01 ] yahabah:** OFF

 **[ 03:54 ] TORA!!!!:** SO LIKE YEAH I THINK ITACHIYAMA IS DEFINITELY AT ONE OF ITS STRONGEST POINTS ATM. NOT ONLY DO THEY THE TOP ACE BUT ALSO THE TOP LIBERO AND THE REST OF THE TEAM DOESNT STAY BEHIND EITHER YKNOW? ITS JUST. THEYRE CRAZY GOOD! I REALLY WANT TO BEAT THEM TO THE GROUND

 **[ 03:55 ] applepi:** wt…

 **[ 03:55 ] applepi:** tora wt are u talkng abt

 **[ 03:55 ] TORA!!!!:** HUH? I WAS JUST CONTINUING EXPLAINING FURTHER ABOUT ITACHIYAMAS CURRENT LINEUP

 **[ 03:56 ] applepi:** but why all of the sudden

 **[ 03:57 ] TORA!!!!:** KENMA SCROLL UP MAN I HAVE BEEN GOING OFF ABOUT THIS SINCE FUCKS KNOW WHEN!!

 **[ 03:57 ] applepi:** tora….

 **[ 03:57 ] TORA!!!!:** ?

 **[ 03:58 ] applepi:** you havent sent any msgs since like 1

 **[ 03:58 ] TORA!!!!:** WHAT

 **[ 03:58 ] applepi:** sry i dont think ur msgs were getting thru

 **[ 03:59 ] TORA!!!!:** BUT? FUCK IT WHATEVER

 **[ 04:00 ] TORA!!!!:** WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING UP KENMA? ITS LATE YOU SHOULD SLEEP

 **[ 04:00 ] applepi:** finishing a lvl

 **[ 04:00 ] TORA!!!!:** ITS TOO LATE FOR THAT??? 

**[ 04:01 ] applepi:** tora your also awake

 **[ 04:01 ] TORA!!!!:** YEAH BUT

 **[ 04:01 ] applepi:** tora.

 **[ 04:02 ] TORA!!!!:** YOU NEED TO SLEEP. IM TELLING KUROO

 **[ 04:02 ] applepi:** if you do that im sending karasunos manager those msgs you deleted in the karaneko gc. you know the ones.

 **[ 04:02 ] TORA!!!!:** OI YOU WOULDNT.

 **[ 04:03 ] applepi:** now

 **[ 04:03 ] applepi:** sleep

 **[ 04:03 ] TORA!!!!:** BUT YOU ARENT SLEEPING EITHER?

 **[ 04:03 ] applepi:** ill go to bed after this lvl k?

 **[ 04:04 ] TORA!!!!:** ………

 **[ 04:04 ] TORA!!!!:** IF I FIND OUT YOU STAYED AWAKE FOR TOO LONG IM SLEEPING OVER FOR THE REST OF THE WEEK HEAR ME IDIOT??

 **[ 04:06 ] applepi:** yeah yeah

 **[ 04:06 ] applepi:** sleep tora

 **[ 04:06 ] TORA!!!!:** TSK FINE

 **[ 04:07 ] TORA!!!!:** REMEMBER TO SLEEP

 **[ 04:07 ] applepi:** i will shush go

 **[ 04:10 ] applepi:** gn numbskull

**Author's Note:**

> rlly sorry if this is too ooc...its my first time writing all of these characters and im very self conscious...hopefully it will get better!  
> also um if you know me please never acknowledge the existence of this im extremely embarrased, but overall i hope someone other than me manages to enjoy this? if not well. i will continue writing anyway bc text chats are surprisingly funny and relaxing to write while on art block!


End file.
